I have previously devised a golf bag carrying system which comprises a dual strap assembly including a first strap extending between the upper open end of the bag and handle, and a second strap extending from the handle to a lower location on the bag so that the golf bag can be suspended from and supported by both shoulders by placing a strap over each shoulder with the golf bag extending transversely across the back. My system as devised can be manufactured along with the bag as original equipment or retrofit to the standard golf bag by replacement of the existing strap. There is a need for a shoulder strap carrying system in which the existing strap on the bag can be replaced with a dual strap system; or the existing strap may serve as the first strap, and a second strap can be added to the bag with little or no modification of the existing strap so as to facilitate suspension of the bag from one or both shoulders. This approach enables retrofitting of the second strap virtually onto any size or style of golf bag without alteration of the bag itself and has particular utility in conjunction with the larger "pro" style or tour golf bags. On the professional golf tour, the golf bags are customarily provided with a single, heavy duty strap which extends from the upper open end of the bag to a location below the handle so that the entire weight must be suspended from one shoulder and therefore the weight of the bag is offset with respect to the spine and can lead to undue muscular strain on the back and pelvic region when carried for great distances by the caddy. Yet, there are numerous occasions when it is necessary to suspend the bag from one shoulder, for example, when the caddy must carry the bag through crowds or through close quarters and in carrying the bag for short distances.
It is therefore proposed to provide a shoulder-borne carrying system for golf bags and the like which is specifically adaptable for use both as a retrofit system for the larger "pro" style tour bags as well as for lighter bags and in such a way that the bag can be interchangeably suspended from one or both shoulders as circumstances dictate. Further, it is proposed to provide a system of the type described which is readily conformable for use with any type or style of bag with little or no modification of the bag itself.